<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel is not an Angel by Sluttomen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062869">Angel is not an Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttomen/pseuds/Sluttomen'>Sluttomen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>scat - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Piss, Scat, goldenshower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttomen/pseuds/Sluttomen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning this story contains piss and shit dont read if your not into that stuff.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sven Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel is not an Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning this story contains piss and shit dont read if your not into that stuff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sven was done with his nightshift at 1 am. He looked at his phone and was surprised that his girlfriend Angel had sent him a message.</p>
<p>"Meet me at the park when you are done with your shift."</p>
<p>Sven was concerned. Why does she want to meet him at this time? He walked to the park and did lookout if his girlfriend already was waiting on him. He didn't see her nor anyone else.<br/>
He sat down at a bench and started waiting.  The park was not big the bench he sat on was the only bench the park has. Behind Sven was a little wall with seemingly endless bushes behind.<br/>
Sven did look at the entrance waiting for Angel. Then suddenly a stream of warm liquid sprayed on his head. He turned around and saw Angel standing on the wall completely naked pissing on him.</p>
<p>Her breasts were big and firm with a nipple piercing on her right boob.</p>
<p>She smiled "Hi Sven." </p>
<p>Sven was shocked and only a "STOP" left his mouth as he tries to escape her stream of yellow piss.</p>
<p>The stream stopped immediately. </p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing?" did Sven ask her.</p>
<p>She didn't answer and jumped down of the wall on the other side.</p>
<p>"Angel get back here!" </p>
<p>Sven started pursuing Angel. She did run quite fast into the deeper parts of the bushes. He even fought that he lost her when he got to the biggest bush. It almost was like a tent the bush was 3 meters tall and had e big empty space. On the ground of the space laid Angel on her knees her ass facing him. her shaved pussy had a few drops of piss on. She had a cute little pink asshole.</p>
<p>"Sven you deserved the golden shower you hurt my feelings." She said kneeling before him.</p>
<p>"What did I do?"He asked.</p>
<p>"I gave you so many hints that I want to do anal and you never even fought about it." She said while she got off the ground. "Now that I think about it. I still have to pee."</p>
<p>"Kneel down Sven this is your punishment." She said in a commanding voice.</p>
<p>Sven felt a sensation in his dick when she said it and instantly got an erection. He got rid of his clothes and started kneeling right in front of Angel's cunt.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna wash your mouth open up." Sven did it immediately. "Good job." As she spits him right in his face and simultaneously started pissing in Sven's open mouth.<br/>
"Yees drink it you asshole!"</p>
<p>Glup Glup Glup Sven was starting to gulp down her piss. It was warm and a little bit bitter but Sven's erection got even harder.<br/>
The last few drops landed on his chin and run down his throat.</p>
<p>"Why don't you wanna fuck my sweet asshole?" She asked him.</p>
<p>"Babe!" he answered. " Don't take offense to this but I think your asshole is too tight for my dick."</p>
<p>"WHAT?" she yelled. " This is the reason why my ass was not raped for over a year?"<br/>
"This calls for punishment lie down on the ground!" He did as he was told.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna show you what my ass is able to do and punish you at the same time. Open your mouth little slut."</p>
<p>She squatted over his face and started jerking his dick. Her asshole was directly over Sven's mouth and started gapping a little. </p>
<p>pfff </p>
<p>A quiet fart got out of her anus and she giggled.<br/>
Her hole was starting to open up fast now and a black fat log of shit was in sight.</p>
<p>"HGNNNnnn nnnnnnNNNNnnnn!" She was pressing as hard as she could and the fat log slowly made its way out of her anus. Her Shit smelled like a public toilette that never gets cleaned and tasted on his tongue like rotten fish. The consistency of her shit was hard but as the sausage continues coming out of her Asshole it was getting softer and change to a lighter brown. </p>
<p>With a wet PFREET, the last soft corny piece landed on his nose. </p>
<p>She stopped jerking his dick and turned around to look at her artwork. "Ohhh yes eat it, baby." </p>
<p>Sven loved the degradation to being her toilette and suck on poo that tasted like a full trash container smells like.</p>
<p>She Kissed Sven on his filthy mouth and bit a big piece of her own shit of munching it delightfully. She turned back around and put her big cunt on Sven's mouth eyes and nose, smearing it with feces.<br/>
She spits her shit into her hand and smeared it on Svens cock.<br/>
Her lips sank down on Sven's shitty bellend. Going down the shit-smeared shaft to the bottom and back up again. Faster and faster Angel got as he still was buried under her brown cunt.<br/>
she started gagging, spitting, licking his dick using every blowjob technique she knew.<br/>
Sven started noticing that he was almost coming. "MHHHHH MHHH MHHH." He moaned underneath Angel's fat ass.<br/>
She stopped blowing and stood up. She hastily moved her ass to Svens penis</p>
<p>She put his dick in her gaping asshole and furiously started riding it. AHH AHHH AHHH YES YES YEEES! Your dick is in the Place that shit in your mouth came from! She said naughtily.</p>
<p>Sven swallowed the shit that still was in his mouth and instantaneously came deep into her asshole. </p>
<p>"Fill me up!" she said as more and more cum was spraying in her anus and she slammed hard on his cock again and again until no more cum was in Sven's dick.</p>
<p>CLAP CLAP CLAP  "Oh seems your empty." She stood up and aimed her ass again at Sven's face. She spread her asscheeks and PFRRRRRRRT lots of his own sperm sprayed on Sven's face. </p>
<p>"Open your mouth wide toilette boy" and a turd shot in his mouth with sperm as her enema fluid. They kissed each other and shared their sperm coded meal.</p>
<p>After that Angel said, " My pussy is still smeared with my shit." </p>
<p>"No problem babe!" Sven said and pissed on the dirty cunt. </p>
<p>"Ahhhh yees clean me!" Angel looked lovingly into Svens eyes and said "From now on we are each other's personal toilette."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>